Computing systems often organize data into a hierarchical structure. For instance, file systems hierarchically organize files into directory structures. Databases are hierarchical in which individual records may be considered leaf nodes in the hierarchy, with upper levels in the hierarchy being groups of records and/or other groups. However, many other types of data are organized hierarchically as well.
In the case of a file system, an internal node in the hierarchical structure is a directory, whereas a leaf node in the hierarchical structure is a file (or perhaps rarely an empty directory). File systems often include operational files (e.g., executable files, or data files) for use by the operating systems and/or applications running thereon, or may include user data files (e.g., word processing documents, game save files, pictures, video, music, and the like).
Remote backup services offer to backup all or portions of hierarchical systems remotely. For instance, in a file system, the files may be compressed on the local system, dispatched to a remote location, and stored.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.